Pain
by Damian Lovat
Summary: One mistaken image may ruin Tails's and Cream's lives.
1. Lea Ruins the Couple

Hey guys, here are some help hints: Maritime is Cream's very protective older brother and Lea is a Tails obsessed b***h. Here goes nothing.

***************************************************************************************Maritime**

I was just doing my usual thing, playin' my bass just for the hell of it. I was in the middle of playing Bohemian Rhapsody when I heard it: Cream crying. I almost ran into her room and saw her holding her face in her hands. I sat down next to her and tried my best to comfort her. "What happened?" I asked.

"Tails," she said. "He left me."

That left my blood boiling with anger.

*************************************************************************************** Tails *an hour ago***

School was such a drag. Nothing was happening at all. I looked over at Cream and smiled; I love that girl. Afterwards the bell rang. _Thank God. That took forever._ I thought. I got my stuff and head for my locker. That's when I saw Lea there, almost waiting for me.

"Hey Tails!" she said overly cheerful.

"Uh… hello" was all I said. I wanted her away from me ASAP. She obsessed over me and was as annoying as hell. "I wish you would just leave me alone" I said.

"You don't mean that" she said almost flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I do. Now f**k off!" I said, now getting p***ed off. She was getting closer to me. I tried to push her away, put she leaned in and kissed me. "WHAT THE F**K! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU B***H!"

And that girlfriend saw only one part of it.

***************************************************************************************Cream *present***

How could he do this to me? How could he say he loves me and kiss a girl right in front of me? I couldn't stop crying. I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. Maritime was hugging me, letting me know I was ok.

"He doesn't deserve you" he said. He was very sympathetic, but I saw hatred and anger in his eyes as well as pity and sorrow.

"Thanks" I told him, still slightly crying. Maritime wiped away my tears and gave me a glass of water.

"Don't worry. Everything's gone be alright. I promise." Maritime said, almost as though he intended to do it himself.

************************************************************************************* **Maritime **

As soon as I walked out of Cream's room, I went to the garage. I took out a crowbar and got on my motorcycle (yes, I am licensed). I was heading to that son of a b***h fox. He was gonna pay.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Maritime'sRampageCream Learns the Truth

Hey guys, here's the new chapter of the Pain series. Enjoy!

******************************************************************** Tails**

I had just gotten home. I was reaching for the phone to explain what had just happened to Cream when I heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle. I only knew of about six people who had motorcycles in the area, and I knew only one personally: Maritime. _Oh s**t,_ I thought. _He's gonna f**king kill me._ But instead of running, I wanted to tell him what happened. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a crowbar smashing my ribs.

*********************************************************************Maritime**

"You bastard! How could you do this to her!" I yelled at Tails. "Damn it Miles, how!" The blood in my body was at the boiling point. I bashed in his knee cap with my crowbar. "Why the hell did you do it!"

"It wasn't my fault. Lea-"

"You liar!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I swung the crowbar again and hit the base of his spine. He screamed in pain as the metal collided with his weak body. I started kicking his ribs while he was down until he grabbed my ankle.

"It wasn't me fault" he barely managed to say.

"Likely story. So you're saying that my sister is a liar?" He was p**sing my off. "You calling her distrustful?" I smashed his other knee cap, snapping his leg completely. The hit was so hard that bone pierced his skin and came out of his leg. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, all over my pants and shirt, covering Tails' fur, just everywhere. "I never trusted you. You're a snake, you're a deceiver. You're" I said in an insane but slightly humorous way "as sly as a fox." With that, I kicked his sternum and stormed out.

*********************************************************************Lea (ten minutes ago)**

I decided to go on a walk after school to calm down after Tails yelling at me. _He had a girlfriend? I wonder who it was._ I doubt it was someone I know. As I was walking I saw someone else walking. I walked a little closer and saw that it was Cream.

"Hey Cream!" I said as I walked up to her. Out of nowhere she kicked my leg. "What the f**k?" I said. "What was that for?"

"You b***h! Why did you take Tails from me! How long was this happening!" she yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly. What was she talking about?

"Why did you kiss Tails?" she asked.

"Well, I've always liked him, it's just now I finally did something about it."

"You said 'finally'?" she said. "Oh no…"

And just as quick as she came, she was gone.


	3. The Meltdown

Here's my third installment of the Pain series. Even Vanilla gets affected by this!

*********************************************************************Cream**

"Oh no…" Tails was in danger. And it was my fault. I began to sprint to Tails' house when I saw a cloud of dust fly out of the area: Maritime's motorcycle. I ran faster until I got to the door of his house. What I saw was horrific. There was blood everywhere, and Tails was badly injured. When I got closer I saw that a bone had completely snapped and now punctured his skin. He was unconscious. This was all my fault. I picked up Tails and started to fly out the door to the nearest hospital. I didn't want to lose him.

*********************************************************************Tails**

I couldn't see anything. All I heard was the continual beeping sound that went off every five seconds. Eventually, one of my eyes opened.

"Tails!" Cream said in a cheerful but slightly sad way. I realized that I was in a hospital bed. I looked up at Cream and smiled. But when I tried to move my hand to touch her, my arm was in excruciating pain. I tried not to show it on my face, but I just couldn't. "Tails, I so glad you're ok." She said to me.

"What happened?" I asked, even though we both knew the answer.

"Well, Maritime heard me crying when I thought you…well he heard me crying. Being his overprotective self, he went to put matters into his own hands. I'm so sorry." She began to cry.

"Hey don't cry. Please don't." I said trying to comfort her. "Besides, from what the police know, Maritime came to visit and I fell down the stairs." I said with slight a cockiness.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't make it alright." Cream told me. I knew it was true, but I didn't want her family in a feud, so I lied to the police about what happened. Besides, how could I ruin the life of the girl I loved?

*********************************************************************Maritime**

As soon as I got home, my mom was waiting for me.

"What is this all about?" she asked as she pointed at a small bit of blood that I forgot to clean off of my shirt. _S**t_ I thought. "I can't believe it Maritime. I do the best I can to raise you and you go out and beat down your younger sister's boyfriend?" I looked over at the counter of the kitchen and saw a bottle of wine half gone. My mother never drank. _What have I done?_ I fell to my knees with a swarm of painful emotions, something I never have done before. I grabbed my head and started yelling things that I can't make sense out of at myself. I was going crazy. I stormed out, got on my motorcycle, and drove off as far as I could. I wanted to be as far away as possible.


End file.
